A Queen, A Friend
by Muffindino the Puzzle Master
Summary: Melina asks her father if he could read her a bedtime story. Rated T for character death. (kinda obvious who)


**Just a simple story about Ambrosia's queen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Father, can you tell me a story?" Melina asked her father quietly. Her sickness had been getting worse, now she was bedridden. Mr. Whisler sighed and sat down next to his daughter's bed.

"I guess I could tell you one tonight. Just one." He responded. _Isn't she getting too old for bedtime stories? _He thought to himself as he picked up a fairytale book from Melina's shelf.

"How about Jack and the Beanstalk?" He asked. Melina giggled and shook her head.

"I've heard that one a million times!" She told her father. Mr. Whisler smiled.

"The Specter's Flute? The Story of Ambrosia?" He asked her. She thought for a moment, wondering what to choose.

"The Story of Ambrosia!" She told him, smiling wide. Mr. Whisler nodded and flipped to the beginning of the story.

"Long ago, there was a great and marvelous city named Ambrosia. Ambrosia was ruled by a beautiful queen, who had long golden hair and bright eyes." Mr. Whisler paused and looked at his daughter. "She sounds just like you, Melina." Melina smiled.

"The queen loved music more than anything else. She would dance to the music her subjects played and sang along. During celebrations, she would sing for the great city. She was the greatest ruler Ambrosia ever had. They couldn't ask for a better queen. One day, the queen met one of her newest maids. She was a simple girl, who served the queen kindly. She was the queen's best friend. The two would play the piano and sing together when the maid wasn't working. They were never seen away from each other."

"Just like Janice and me." Melina told Mr. Whisler. He nodded and smiled.

"You two are almost exactly like the queen and her maid."

"Continue the story! Continue the story!" Melina smiled and shook her father's arm.

"Alright, alright. One day, during a large festival, the queen fell terribly ill. She couldn't sing or dance. Ambrosia was shocked. Nobody knew why she was sick. The queen's maid stayed close to the queen at all times, telling her what was happening in her kingdom and taking care of her. Some days, the queen would sing along with her maid, even though her illness was getting worse every day." Melina went into a coughing fit, disrupting the story. Mr. Whisler jumped in surprise and handed Melina a glass of water on her desk.

"I-I'm fine, Father. Just continue the story." She said, picking up the glass. Mr. Whisler nodded and searched for where he left off.

"The citizens learned of her terrible illness and sent in herbs and medical remedies, but they couldn't manage to save her. The maid was scared that her best friend would leave her. Soon enough, the queen was dying. Her maid sat next to her bed, tears in her eyes. The queen lifted a beautiful necklace from her neck and handed it to her maid. "Take this, as a memory of me." She told the maid. Soon, the queen closed her eyes, and died. The maid was stricken with grief. With a heavy heart, she told Ambrosia of their ruler's passing." Melina listened intently, staring straight ahead. She didn't realize her father stopped reading.

"Melina?"

"Hn? Oh! What is it?" Melina snapped back into reality, turning to her father. He looked at her.

"Would you mind I finished this story tomorrow?" He asked her. Melina frowned.

"I was hoping that you'd finish it tonight. Please?" She begged her father. He sighed and looked back to the book.

"Then, suddenly, the church priest ran to the maid, carrying a bottle. In it was the Elixir of Life, which could grant eternal life to anyone who drank it. The maid told them about the queen sadly. Mourning, the maid decided to drink the Elixir of Life, and wait for her queen's return to Ambrosia. All the citizens followed her actions, and drank the elixir. Ambrosia stills wait for their queen's return, even today." Mr. Whisler finished the story and looked at his daughter. She had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, Melina." He said softly, kissing his daughter's forehead. Setting the book down, he walked out of the room.

-The next day-

"Melina, please don't go..I don't know what I'll do without you!" Janice cried, holding her friend's hand tightly. Melina sighed and smiled.

"I have to, Janice. I can't fight death anymore." She said softly. Her father frowned, looking away.

"Janice, promise me you'll take care of this. Take it as a memory of me." Melina took of her purple necklace and handed it to Janice.

_The maid was scared that her best friend would leave her. Soon enough, the queen was dying. Her maid sat next to her bed, tears in her eyes. The queen lifted a beautiful necklace from her neck and handed it to her maid. "Take this, as a memory of me."_

Melina smiled and slowly closed her eyes. Janice cried.

"Melina!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Mr. Whisler frowned and closed his eyes. His heart ached with grief. How could he go on without his daughter? There had to be some way to get her back!

"Goodbye, Melina."

**A/N: There, a fresh plate o' feels. I don't know if you felt feels or not, but whatever.**

**Bye fer now.**


End file.
